


Devotion

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning the tables on his older partner, Elijah wants to know if Sean will still love him when <i>he</i> gets old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> Written in September 2007 as a birthday gift for Lbilover.

"Will you still love me then?"

"Will I still love you _when_?"

"When I'm old."

"Of course I will."

"What about when my hair's white?"

"Yes."

"What if it's all fallen out and I'm bald?"

"Even then, Elijah."

"What about when I need a cane to walk because my bones are all gnarly."

"Is gnarly even a word?"

"That's not the point, Irish."

"I know."

"But will you?"

"You know I will, Elwood."

"How about when all my teeth fall out?"

"It will make for a much more interesting blow job."

"Pervert. I'll have creamed spinach running down my chin. What if I'm too feeble to wipe it off?"

"You don't eat spinach now. I can't imagine you'd eat it then, especially creamed."

"Sean...."

"All right. I'll still love you, and I'll be there to wipe the creamed spinach off your chin. I'll even wipe your ass if there comes a time when you can't do that for yourself either."

"That's gross!"

"_You_ brought it up."

"No I didn't. I was talking about dribbling food, not shitting in my drawers."

"I was just trying to illustrate the depths of my devotion."

"Nobody's _that_ devoted."


End file.
